


Another Shot

by tuffcookie



Category: 4minute (Band), A Pink (Band), B1A4, EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffcookie/pseuds/tuffcookie
Summary: Three women as different as they can be, find themselves working together, putting their day job to rest at night in order to pursue other goals.Skilled in many different traits, they use their abilities during their missions they select for themselves.But what happens when their line of work crosses with evenly skilled people or people of their past?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be kept rather short.  
> Posters were done by a friend and will indicate the chapter's POV
> 
>  

> _She saw the surprised expression covering Sandeul's face.  
>  When he realized what she was about to do, he closed his eyes and a single tear streamed down his face._
> 
> _He mouthed the words she should be saying-  
>  then she lifted her arm and shot him down._


	2. Jiyoon

_“Oops”_ it was the same every morning. Almost every morning. Jiyoon must have knocked down the alarm again- at least she found the alarm near the door when she almost stumbled over it when running to the bathroom. _“Oh... I guess I need a new one”_ and threw it on the little pile of alarms who had seen better days.

While running, she took off her shirt and her pants to save some time. When she was done showering, she brushed her teeth with one hand and blow-dried her hair with the other. She knew it would be less stressful if she could only manage to wake up 10 minutes earlier but she had perfected her morning routine over the last few years that she didn't feel like she had to. Besides, the rush in the morning was almost better than the cup of coffee each morning, which she made and let cool down while she got dressed.

_“10 minutes left- right on time”_ she smiled, nibbling on her toast when she took her bmx bike off her wall.

She was almost flying down the street.. at least it felt that way.   
Only 10 minutes left and maybe she wouldn't be late today.  
The bike was old but sturdy. Not the usual bike you would see a girl ride but she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins- and she liked it

 

8 minutes left.

She decided to go for a shortcut through the alleys and scared one of the stray cats.  
_**“Sorry!”**_ , she yelled looking back just to make sure it was okay.

 

6 minutes left.

_“Just 10 more blocks to go”._

 

4 minutes left.

 

The health center was already in sight. _“Shit!”_ she thought when she saw the ugly bright red car of her supervisor parking right in front of the center. She raced to her own parking space, chained her bike and left- but not without kissing her hand and patting the saddle _“Thanks buddy”_ and ran towards the entrance.  
Lydia ( an old lady with a warm grandma vibe who is working  the desk) was looking at the clock and shook her head

_“Barely made it Jiyoon.”_  
_“Just in time”_ , Jiyoon smiled.

________________________________

_“Good morning”_ , Jiyoon said with joy in her voice- until she noticed who was actually in the room. It was a guy who had been chasing her for weeks and made up stories of injuries he probably never had- just to see her.

He was already lying on the massage table, without her even telling him to and she was glad he didn't see her eyes rolling. It was not that he wasn't handsome or well built but his _“charm”_ made him incredibly obnoxious. He could never stop bragging about his boat or huge house and car. She promised herself herself to be more patient this time.

_“Could you massage my back a little- it feels so tense after the tennis match I had yesterday. Of course it wasn't such a long match because my opponent wasn't that well trained but I didn't want to show off so I let him win a couple of matches”_

 

Then she jammed an acupuncture needle into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far... Thank you for reading this and bearing with me.
> 
> This will be my first complete story to be released any feedback is really appreciated~ (─‿─)  
>  _(It's also a story I wrote many years ago, so I won't take harsh comments too seriously.. haha .. ha...)_


End file.
